Make Me
by alwaysuptonogood
Summary: A series of encounters which, in the long run, established Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley's relationship. TeddyVictoire. Post-DH. Oneshot.


'Quick, cute oneshot :)

* * *

Teddy! Give that _back_!'

'Make me.'

A five year old Victoire Weasley stomped her foot, shaking her head stubbornly as she jumped again. Her long, waist length hair was tangled in a way that would have made her mother sob, if she had been at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house, too. Teddy Lupin was taller than her, _and_ he was seven. From Victoire's point of view, seven was old. Seven was mature. Seven was . . . practically a _grown up_.

'Teddy, please! I want my dolly back!'

'But it's stupid! She doesn't even _move_ or _talk_ or . . . she doesn't do anything, Vic! Plus, what kind of a name is _Dromy?_ It sounds like . . . like . . . some kind of an illness, or something.'

Victoire stopped in the process of her jumping and folded her arms, a critical expression on her face. Her blue eyes sparkled frustratedly. Teddy seemed to find all of this extremely amusing.

'I don't like you, Teddy. You're mean.'

Teddy frowned at her and threw the doll up in the air. Victoire fumbled around, catching it clumsily in her small hands. When she looked up, Teddy was still frowning at her. She didn't like being looked at like that. It made her feel like she was in big trouble; it was the look her Daddy had given her when she had put his wand in Grandma's stove. It was the look her Mummy had given her when Victoire decided to make a potion out of her perfumes.

'What?' she whined, tucking her doll safely under her arm. Teddy Lupin was _mean_.

'Fine,' he said, rolling his eyes. 'I don't like you either then, Victoire.'

'I'm nine, you idiot, not _eight_.'

'You still look eight.'

'You still look like an idiot,' muttered Victoire in response to Teddy Lupin's dry remarks. He was back for his Christmas holidays during his First Year at Hogwarts. Secretly, Victoire was jealous. But she was not going to let Teddy Lupin of all people know that. He was just stupid.

But, to her surprise, Teddy laughed at her remark.

'You're funny.'

Victoire raised her eyebrows. Teddy blushed suddenly and, on a whim, lunged forwards and took the last few Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans out of her packet. Victoire instantly tried to grab them back, but Teddy had closed his fist around them.

'Teddy!' she whined, her clear blue eyes narrowing. 'They were mine! And that was my last packet of the ones Aunt Hermione gave me!'

'Tough.'

Victoire glared at him. She tried again to grab them back. Yet again, she failed.

'Give them back, Teddy, or I'll . . . I'll . . .' She tried desperately to think of something that would actually scare him enough to give them back to her. Eventually she found it. 'I'll tell Uncle Harry!'

For a second, Teddy did look a bit worried. But then his face broke back into that familiar smile he wore so much. Victoire's Uncles and Aunts were always going on about some people called the Marauders, and they were saying that Teddy was just like one of them - Moony, or something along those lines. To her, at first, Moony seemed a bit of a silly name. But then she heard the others. Really, how could _Wormtail_ even be a name?

'Nah, you wouldn't.'

'Would too.'

'Would not.'

'Would too!' Victoire exclaimed, a fierce look in her eyes. 'Teddy Lupin, give them _back!_'

Teddy rolled his eyes, wrapping his free hand around the clenched fist. For added protection, really.

'Make me, Vic-Vic.'

'Don't call me that!'

Teddy grinned, looking amused. Then he opened his fist, but before Victoire could react, he tilted it and the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans fell into his mouth. He chewed before opening his mouth and showing that they were gone. Smugly, he said:

'Too late.'

Ouch.

'Why is that tree there?' mumbled Victoire, rubbing the side of her head. She had been playing Quidditch with her sister, brother and many, _many _cousins when she had skimmed the side of a tree with her forehead. Still hovering in midair, she clutched her broomstick handle tightly with one hand and feverishly brushed her fingers across the cut with the other.

'Vic!'

She looked up to see Fred looking at her anxiously.

'You OK?'

Victoire nodded dismissively, taking the broom in both hands again. Fred always was a worrier, and he was extra protective of his cousins and siblings. 'I'm just going to miss the next five minutes out, OK, Fred?'

He nodded, giving her a thumbs up and a grin as he suddenly darted forwards, towards the other end of the 'pitch' marked by the two big apple trees in The Burrow's orchard. At fourteen years old, some of the best memories in her life had been made in this house and its surrounding grounds. She couldn't help it. Her family was just the kind of family that made its mark on both people and places. Heck, her Uncle was Harry Potter. How could she not have an impressive family with an Uncle like that?

As she landed, she groaned, wiping her hand across her forehead. It was _bleeding_. She didn't really _mind_ blood. She wasn't that kind of a girl, after all. But she knew that if her Grandma Weasley came out of the house right now, just to see what they were up to, she would make a fuss and take her back to the house and prod and charm her until Victoire was one hundred percent healthy. With a sigh, Victoire folded her sleeve back, wiped the small trickle of blood away and then folded it back down, swinging her leg back over her broom, making to join back in with the game.

But a hand on her broom stopped her, tossing her back against somebody's arm.

'What the – Teddy! What the hell are you _doing?_ Let me _go!_'

Teddy smirked at her but didn't let go of the broomstick.

'Your head is bleeding, Victoire. You need to go back to the house.'

Victoire rolled her eyes, glaring at the boy in front of her. Inside, she was blushing like hell. Thankfully, she had spent years perfecting the art of keeping that famous Weasley scarlet blush at bay.

'It doesn't matter. It'll stop soon enough. Now let go so I can play.'

'They'll survive without you for another five minutes.'

'Teddy, let go!'

'Make me.'

Victoire's eyes narrowed as she folded her arms, glowering at the . . . well, he wasn't really much of a boy any more. He was sixteen years old. Yet . . . he _did _still make his hair yellow every Thursday, just for the sake of it. He was hardly going to be winning 'Maturity Level of the Year' award, was he? Sighing, she unfolded her arms before getting an idea, a wicked thought spreading across her mind. A totally innocent look on her face, she suddenly willed the broom to lurch forwards.

However, she hadn't counted on Teddy actually holding onto the broomstick that tightly.

Victoire rolled off of the broom, five foot in the air, and landed on top of Teddy. Even years of 'blush training' couldn't keep the monster of an embarrassed blush away. Victoire Weasley went blood red. Teddy Lupin, on the other hand, seemed a little stunned, looking up at Victoire with an odd and slightly confused expression on his face.

She scrambled up; a 'sorry' rolling off of her lips like it was drawn by a summoning charm. She had ran far, far away – into the depths of The Burrow and still scarlet – by the time Teddy finally started to walk back to the house, too.

'It's OK . . .' he mumbled quietly, perfectly aware that nobody – especially Victoire – could hear him.

'Professor Vector is going to _murder_ me!'

'Well, where's your text book?'

'I – I . . . oh, bloody hell, I left it in the library!'

Victoire clapped a hand to her forehead frustratedly. Sat with her friend Grace Finnigan and Victoire's sister, Dominique, she was less than pleased to the fact that she had an audience to her misery. Her Ancient Runes essay was in for the next day. Well, to be specific, _this _day. It was past midnight, and only then had Victoire remembered the essay. And the excuse of 'I'm so sorry, sir, I forgot it' wouldn't work – Professor Vector would believe her, but would also send her back up to her dormitory to retrieve it. The fact that it was her O.W.L's year did not help in the slightest.

'What am I going to do?' Victoire whined. She turned to glare at Grace. 'Why didn't you take Ancient Runes? I could have borrowed your text book.'

Grace raised her hands defensively. 'Hey, don't kill me. It's your fault for deciding to go all technical and take it up.'

Victoire sighed and stood up, shaking her long blonde hair out of her face. 'Well, I suppose I'll just have to go and get it then.'

'What? Are you insane? If Filch catches you, he'll . . . he'll . . .' Dominique obviously struggled to find the right way to phrase it. 'He'll hang you in the dungeons by your _hair_, Vic!'

'Wonderful. But I'm still going to get it.' Her gaze flickered from her best friend to her sister. 'Are either of you going to come with me?'

'Nope.'

'You've got a bigger chance of me going up to Filch and snogging his blotchy little face off,' said Dominique absentmindedly. Grace laughed. Victoire just glared.

'Trouble, Weasley?'

Victoire turned to see nobody but Teddy Lupin stood behind her. Dominique greeted him happily before returning to her Potions text book. Grace, on the other hand, blushed. Teddy Lupin was one of the best looking guys in school. Grace found it amazing how Victoire, Dominique – heck, the entire Potter/Weasley family – was so close to him.

'No,' said Victoire firmly. She turned on her heel and headed out of the Common Room, her hair swinging out behind her. However, as she left the Fat Lady's portrait, she turned to see Teddy still stood behind her. She groaned but, on the inside, she was elated. She had had a crush on Teddy for . . . . how long? It seemed like forever in her head.

Folding her arms, she raised an eyebrow up at him. He was very tall.

'What are you _doing_, Lupin?'

'Helping you find your book, _Weasley_.' He said her last name in a tone that mocked hers used previously. Victoire rolled her eyes before starting out to the library.

Thankfully, they bumped into no teachers. There was a close call with Filch at one point, but he was too caught up in the fact that Mrs Norris had gotten stuck between two of the banisters on the staircase. Victoire noted that this was probably her cousins, James Potter and Fred Weasley. Two years they had been at Hogwarts, and already they were starting to overtake Teddy and his friends in the mischief stakes.

As they entered the library, Victoire turned back to Teddy.

'Teddy, just go back to the Common Room.'

He just smirked and muttered a spell, igniting the dimmed torches on the walls. Victoire frowned at him for a moment before heading towards the table behind the shelves where she knew her book would be.

'Keep an eye out for it, would you?'

'Yup.'

Teddy seemed extremely amused by all of this.

The pair searched for over twenty minutes. Victoire was extremely confused. She could have _sworn_ she had left it on that desk . . . Opening her mouth, she turned to look back at Teddy who, to her surprise, was holding a text book.

'What the . . . how long have you had that?'

Teddy shrugged, still smirking. His hair was black and messy like Uncle Harry's, except for the fact that it was tinged with purple today. It was never the same for two days running.

'Ten minutes or so. Maybe more.'

Victoire actually growled. Teddy looked slightly alarmed for a second.

'Teddy, hand it over.'

'You know, it might not even be yours. You should just keep on searching, Vic.'

'_Theodore_ –'

'You so did not just _Theodore _me!' gasped Teddy, looking extremely amused now. He put the book behind his back. 'I'd keep on searching, Vic. Just for another few minutes.'

'Teddy, just give it to me, I have an essay to write –'

'-Make me,' he said, still smirking ridiculously. The truth was, this all seemed a bit like a game to him. Plus, he couldn't help it if . . . well. Victoire Weasley was good looking, that much was obvious. Some of his friends asked more than once if he could set them up with the part-Veela blonde, considering how tight Teddy was with the Weasley family. Teddy had refused flat out, under the pretence that it would be weird.

The actual weird part was that . . . he kind of, sort of . . . _liked _Victoire. As in, liked her a lot. And had done for Merlin knows how long. But she would probably find it weird if he told her. They were like family. They had grown up together, for crying out loud.

Which is why the next part shocked Teddy Lupin to pieces.

Victoire Weasley leant forwards and kissed him.

And not the friendly sort of kiss. She full out kissed him, one hand on the back of his head, the other on the back of his neck. He could smell her hair and that shampoo she had used for years that always went straight to his head whenever he was around her. He couldn't believe what was happening. Was Victoire actually kissing him? Or had he knocked himself out with that book she had been so desperate to find?

All too soon, Victoire pulled away, a mischievous look on her face. Behind that, though, she was blushing scarlet.

'Made you,' she smirked, waving the text book in a shocked Teddy Lupin's face.

He couldn't have cared less.

As September 1st came around, Teddy Lupin was terrified.

As September 1st came around, Victoire Weasley was nervous.

Her mother babbled away as usual. Victoire talked to her parents, getting ready to bide them goodbye. Where _was _he?

She was waiting for Teddy Lupin.

Ever since that day when she had . . . well, kissed him, things had been a little different. They were still great friends, of course. And over the summer, they hand hung out. But neither of them had brought up the kiss in the library. And of course, Teddy wasn't coming back to Hogwarts this year. He had left now. He was training to be an Auror in Uncle Harry's department. But she had still thought he would come to say goodbye and . . .

And _what_?

'Teddy!'

As her mother's shocked voice broke through her mind, Victoire wheeled around to see Teddy Lupin stood there, looking quite sheepish. His hair was a normal brown for once. Well, it did have a slight red tinge to it. He was the son of a Marauder after all.

'Hey . . . Vic, could I just . . . er . . . talk to you?'

Victoire blushed, she couldn't help it. Muttering a quick goodbye to her amused looking mother and slightly frowning father, she walked with Teddy around the back of a barrier. In truth, she was slightly worried. What was he going to say?

'Hi.'

They both said this at the same time and both blushed.

'I just wanted to say goodbye and to, erm, have a good year, you know?'

Victoire gave a small smile at Teddy's incessant babbling. She shifted her weight onto one foot and examined Teddy, scrutinising him.

'Thanks,' she said eventually. 'You have a good year, too, Teddy. Training and stuff.'

Teddy grinned. They stood in silence for a second, the excited buzzing of constant noise dying down around them as they focused on each other and only each other. Victoire's eyes flickered up to the clock above the train. _10:53_. She would have to leave in a minute, if she wanted to get a good seat on the train. Hopefully Grace would have gotten on earlier and found her one, too. Victoire knew what needed saying. And there was no way that she was leaving without letting Teddy know that . . . well. Stuff, you know?

'Teddy, about what happened –'

'Yeah . . .' Teddy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. His hair seemed to have gotten a bit redder, if possible. It was like his hair was blushing with him. And Victoire found it adorable. 'We kind of need to talk about that.'

Victoire stared at him for a second before sighing, looking around them for a second before admitting quietly, 'I don't really want to talk about it, Teddy.'

Teddy looked taken aback and slightly hurt. He ran his hand through his hair swiftly. 'Oh, yeah. I mean –'

Victoire surprised him by cutting him off, not by talking, but by bursting out laughing. Teddy looked confused. He was even more so, however, when Victoire kissed him.

It was different to last time. If possible, this meant even more than it had done before.

By the time they were done, he was grinning madly – and a little cockily. Victoire was slightly flushed, but not from embarrassment. She opened her mouth to speak to Teddy but, at that moment, the train let out a shrill whistle. She could hear her family calling out her name, warning her that she would miss the train if she wasn't careful, but she just couldn't move. It was like she was glued to the spot . . . to Teddy freaking Lupin . . .

'You need to go,' Teddy said, grinning.

Victoire shook her head. 'Nuh-uh. I've got ages.'

Teddy laughed and waved his watch in her face. 'You have forty . . . three seconds. No, wait, forty one . . . forty . . .'

Victoire rolled her eyes. 'I get it, Teddy.'

Still, she didn't move. Teddy was watching her with that familiar, self-asserted smile still glued to his face. Victoire was practically screaming inside. She had just kissed Teddy Lupin . . . in public . . . in front of Merlin knows how many people . . . and she wasn't embarrassed in the slightest.

'Vic,' said Teddy, smirking slightly. 'Train. School. Hogwarts. Education.'

Victoire matched Teddy's smirk easily. 'Teddy. Idiot. Must. Punch.'

Teddy raised his eyebrows. Without so much as glancing around, he leant down and kissed her again, one hand in her hair and another around her waist. She put her hands in his hair, smiling into the kiss before regrettably pulling away.

'Vic?' called her mother's voice, frantic as she looked for her eldest daughter on the crowded platform. 'Victoire, time to say goodbye – you need to leave!'

Victoire turned back to Teddy, a smirk on her face. Her hands were still in his hair, which was as unruly as his godfather's at that moment. She glanced around towards her mother's direction before turning back to Teddy, watching as his eyes turned blue, reflecting her own cool eyes.

'Make me.'

* * *

So . . . ?


End file.
